coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5446 (23rd February 2003)
Plot David goes to visit Audrey and tells her that they are moving to the other side of Manchester. Todd is cross with Sarah who insists that she must go and see Aidan. Richard and Gail tells Martin that they will be moving to Wentworth Meadows, half an hour away but that he can visit David any time he likes. Betty is puzzled when Fred takes little interest in Joshua and she has to see to him. Sarah visits Aidan in the Remand Centre. Aidan tells her that the police have found that the vodka he drank the night of the murder was spiked with Diazepam which knocked him out for the night meaning he couldn't have committed the murder. Peter and Shelley have Deirdre, Ken, Blanche and Tracy round for Sunday lunch. Tracy upsets everyone by bringing Dev with her. Dev leaves but the party is ruined. Richard gives Gail an eternity ring. Gail is ecstatic. Emma tells Curly that she's hoping to be promoted to Inspector which will mean attending a two week residential course. Later Deirdre and Tracy have a blazing row over her bringing Dev to Peter and Shelley's lunch. Ashley finds Fred looking at the family tree. He tells Fred that he intends to bring up Joshua as his own and that unless Fred can do the same - as Joshua's granddad - then their relationship is over. Sarah bumps into Audrey and tells her that Aidan is innocent of the murder. Audrey and Archie conclude that Richard is the one who drugged Aidan and attacked Maxine and Emily. Cast Regular cast *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Aidan Critchley - Dean Ashton *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *Young Offenders' Unit - Visiting room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Richard plans to leave Weatherfield; Audrey makes an astonishing discovery; and Ashley hands Fred an ultimatum. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,680,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Audrey Roberts (about Richard Hillman): "You know what, Archie? I think we've finally got him!" Category:2003 episodes